<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cotton is King! by Carla_Gimlet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162539">Cotton is King!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_Gimlet/pseuds/Carla_Gimlet'>Carla_Gimlet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, he ta lia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_Gimlet/pseuds/Carla_Gimlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你以为他是个乡巴佬，其实他是个计划通.闹剧难道不比悲剧更沉痛吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cotton is King!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>美利坚合众国命悬一线。这根线柔韧而纤弱，1.5英寸长裹挟着富庶的味道，晃晃悠悠在他脖子上挂了几十年直到今天 才断掉，片面地证明了佐治亚高地棉的质量实在是出奇地好。简直风水轮流转。当年英国根本不相信美国还能生产棉花，1784年第一包出口的美国棉因为违反了航海条例而被丢在利物浦的码头上烂掉了。首批独立战争老兵兼职南方种植园主在聚会上达成共识，必须想个什么办法加快剥离花籽和棉绒的速度，提高产量好在打完仗后跟英国做生意（“拯救英国工厂，”他们说，）然后一个名叫Whitney的机灵鬼就发明出了轧棉机，喜光的灌木开始肆无忌惮地在肥沃的黑土地和三角洲生长，造就了经济腾飞，同时也让奴隶制死灰复燃。这种植物开乳白色的花朵，蒴果是酸涩的青绿色，成熟时纤维爆开，高高绽放在细细的枝头，玲珑剔透，叫人看一眼就想伸手去抓住，仿佛抓住它就抓住了饱暖，这些移民的初心本来也只不过是安安静静种地不必向谁纳税而已。</p><p>国运当头的势头挡都挡不住，但是国运到头的时候连地也没法安静种了。谁会怀疑棉花至高无上的地位呢，一直以来能够挑战棉花的光荣的只有英格兰银行——但英格兰银行也不敢发动棉花战争。世界上没有哪个国家敢打棉花战。对棉花的爱令人变得盲目，比如1860年12月20日退出联邦的南卡罗来纳州，此时此刻就一副要和合众国老死不相往来的样子。这个州一贯相当嚣张，早在杰克逊时代就威胁要脱离联邦，指责国会设立的“面目可憎的关税”（Tariff of Abomination）根本就是违宪。南方人经常编出一些乱七八糟的政治词汇。一位南卡议员甚至声称：“如果三年没有棉花收成会怎么样？有一点是肯定的：英国肯定会义无反顾地带着他的整个文明世界来拯救美国南部。”他说得有理有据。当年的《禁运法案》*“向自己宣战”，英国屁事没有，结果美国自己差点全面经济瘫痪这种事情已经一去不复返了——现在美国如果发生大规模的社会动荡或者武力冲突，从英国最南端的兰兹角到最北端的约翰奥格罗茨都会受到冲击。英国1000多艘停泊在码头的商船就会全部完蛋，一万家工厂就要关掉高速运转的织布机，200万英国人将会因缺乏食物而饿死。**</p><p>*1807年，美国断绝和英法的贸易</p><p>**1855年，英国《经济学人》</p><p>矛盾已经动摇了国之根基，不过合众国本人能做的事情十分有限。1856年的国会南北两派大打出手，琼斯议员一马当先上前调和，也没能阻止Brook先生用手杖敲断Sumner先生的腿。3年之后，一位北方勇士劫了弗吉尼亚军火库，行动时视死如归地说整个国家都站在他身后。琼斯确实也跟在他身后去了，然后被逮捕了。南方人拿他没办法只能把他放了，这出悲剧就此成为内战的前兆。当联盟成立之后美/国除了深感对家红底黑叉的旗子毫无美感之外也深感惊奇，因为他本人仍然好端端的，站在穿衣镜前——衬衫，马褂，绑腿，皮靴和貂皮外套，充满了美国特色，明知其不可为而为之的恐惧浇灌全身。秘书问他感觉怎么样，进来了一趟又出去了。他潦草地拿走了书桌上所有失去意义的政治陈词，大概觉得合众国先生只要照顾好自己就是谢天谢地。</p><p>美/国抓抓头发。“感觉还行，但我真的搞不懂。我可能应该去咨询一下英/国。”</p><p>他当然是在开玩笑，水晶宫不可一世的东道主——100年前的宗主国——要是听见他想问什么问题估计要直接要把他从伦敦赶出去。后来的事实证明，一整个北大西洋的地理距离确实容易造成偏见，柯克兰先生其实很乐意提供咨询服务。英/国忙着在世界各地抢东西的这几十年也一直在抽出宝贵的时间跟进美国分裂的事态发展，眼看着那些争吵和妥协如何演变成流血事件。英/国一直很关心美/国。他选择性地忽略了美国疆域扩大十倍，工农业和贸易高度繁荣，纽约被炮轰两次却还是成为英国人争相投资的金融新贵这种无关紧要的数据，然后在听说琼斯劫军火库被自己国民逮捕之后差点笑到了桌子底下去。“臭小鬼迟早完蛋，”他说，然后想起来在笑之前还有一套程序要走，帝国必须保持绅士风度。虽然英国为全世界的种族压迫做出了巨大的贡献，但无论怎么样他早就废奴了——证明了他自己不仅强大，而且正直，有资格站在道德高地批判对面的合众国。霍华德帮他把报道内战打响的那期报纸珍藏起来的时候顺口问他觉得美国北方和南方有什么区别。英/国回答说：</p><p> “北方乡巴佬和南方乡巴佬的区别吗？”</p><p>英/国乐不可支。他整个人都在双排扣高领西装和黑色高筒礼帽的包裹之下鲜活起来，差点丢掉了帝国派头。伦敦人在一天中总要有那么一两分钟丢掉帝国派头，这城市的内景虽然凄惨，但哥特式的广厦千万看久了也会逐渐生出温柔，像某种久经锻炼的深情消融于极尽壮美。英/国摘掉了帽子，让霍华德把秣市皇家剧院的剧目表拿过来，有个当红剧团的《第十二夜》*最近正在上演，观众可以一直从周一笑到周五，这样的戏要是放到东区，群氓们能快乐得引发暴动。大西洋对面陷入内战的国家在世界上虽然还排不上座次，但鉴于他的体量也够让人忙上好一阵子——比如政客，商人，放高利贷的投机者，生怕他们投的钱在同室操戈中打了水漂。英/国和他们不一样，柯克兰先生的快乐很纯粹很简单，他就想在被政府逮住之前溜出去庆祝一番，像16世纪的市井小民那样激动到往水泄不通的戏台上扔香蕉皮。至于那些恨不得把工人的衣服都给扒下来的资本家生意做不做得下去就不关他的事了，看剧的伦敦佬睥睨一切——</p><p>*莎剧</p><p>“等一下。”</p><p>英/国突然觉得自己呛了水。他皱起眉头，手指僵在了剧目表上，手腕间青筋突起。之后的生理反应被包裹得严严实实的外套给掩盖了。他猛地转头看向霍华德，漂亮的绿眼睛显现出震惊，像上了一层仿古的铜锈。</p><p>“那我的棉花怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****************************************</p><p>先生们，我可要把丑话说在前头。戏剧序诗的致辞人要告诉你们，这不是什么历史正剧——这是一出彻头彻尾的闹剧，两家人的积怨本来像蒙太古和卡普莱那么深，Plague on both of their houses——但罗密欧和朱丽叶不按套路，这次摆明了就是要结婚。那时候大概是1861年末，美国内战刚刚开始没多久，英/国正从坎伯韦尔坐马车到伦敦码头去，等一个来自琼斯先生的私人照会。这个照会既不代表华盛顿也不代表里士满*，没有请示过上级，连美驻英大使都不知道，但还是把英/国搞得有点紧张。实际上他现在已经迟到了，如果客船准时泊岸，琼斯先生应该已经在港口等了三十分钟了。英/国是个很守时的人，因为守时是为了向对方表达必要的尊重。除了不想表达尊重以外，他花了比平时多出两倍的时间搭配衣服，最后从一柜子暗沉的双排扣大衣中找出了一件方格衬衫，棕色长风衣和一条金色领带。礼帽换成了斜戴在头上的那种不正式的花呢软帽，这让他看起来有点俏皮，像个出门狩猎姑娘的青年，而且觉得外交照会根本就是扫了他的兴。</p><p>*南部联盟首府</p><p>英/国在美/国面前从来都表现得很扫兴，一副东印度码头上的好脾气的监工派头。紧张的原因是英/国觉得自己这次要被算总账，美/国在来信中说他有问题想请教，语气相当凶。明眼人都知道英/国巴不得美国分裂，在五月份南北双方开打之前就带着一帮国家宣布中立，即“南部联盟”是交战国而不是叛乱者。但柯克兰先生和琼斯先生很少有过什么个人恩怨。1851年惊艳全球的水晶宫世界博览会上，英/国还亲手为美/国颁了奖，亲昵地拥抱了他以示鼓励，因为他发明的犁地的锄头实在是太好用了。想到这里，英/国不禁愉快起来，他还记得美/国那双令人过目难忘的蓝眼睛。他鲜明的装束在雾中穿行久了也变得灰蒙蒙的，脸上慵懒的笑容将他和疾行的人流区分开，看起来像极了特拉法加广场上生机盎然的椋鸟。伦敦始终都是一副不堪重负的样子，齿轮庞大、精密、雷霆万钧，而美国南部就是托马斯.杰斐逊自给自足的农村乌托邦，加上一点点鲸鱼、木材、冰块和金子——一直以来他为这片大陆构想的蓝图。</p><p>“先生，前面过不去了。”</p><p>周围吵吵嚷嚷的，车夫御马停了下来。英/国看见前面的商业交易所门口围满了人，报童在外围兜售报纸，叫卖着爆炸性新闻。车夫本来想掉头走另外一条路，但英/国被勾起了好奇心。这些人都是衣着考究的绅士，其中还有几个熟悉的面孔，纺织厂体面的大老板或者搞国际贸易的商人。于是他让车停在路边等一等，自己下了车叫住一个穿着羊绒衫的中年女性。</p><p>“女士，请问发生什么事了？”</p><p>回答让他一下子紧张起来。“是关于美国的。”</p><p>人们的情绪非常激动，很多人在高声叫骂，有几个甚至在挥舞拳头。英/国崭新的尖头皮鞋被踩了几脚，但他觉得自己性格里从16世纪就养成的聚众闹事的热情被激发了出来，索性不去管了。他使出看剧的力气费劲地挤进商业交易所的大门，才发现棉花大厅更是被堵得水泄不通。现在总算能听清商人们在喊什么了：</p><p>“美国在古巴拦截了我们的皇家游轮‘特伦特号’，而且抓走了我们的乘客！”</p><p>“这简直是对中立国的侮辱，是赤裸裸的暴行！！”</p><p>英/国愣了一下，想起自己为了瞒着政府和美/国见面已经大半天没有回公寓，昨天的报纸也没有读。决定再把琼斯先生搁在伦敦码头多晾一会儿之后，他拉住旁边一个穿着全套西装的、相当怒不可遏的壮汉询问情况。男人的唾沫星子横飞，眉毛和眼睛都皱到一块儿，给他指了指报纸的头条，凶得像是要把那篇文章戳出一个洞来。</p><p>“美国战舰“圣加辛托号”舰长，查尔斯·威尔克斯，声称从哈瓦那赴英的邮轮上有南部联盟的官员，直接拦下了我们的船，把人抓到波士顿去了！</p><p>那可能确实是有南方官员，英/国尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，自己和南部联盟眉来眼去几乎是尽人皆知的事情。但这不是问题的关键，他马上感到了愤怒。什么人竟敢拦截大英帝国的邮轮，简直岂有此理！美国要是想打仗，他随时奉陪——他听见四周一片哗然，人们吵着要宣战。而旁边那个情绪激动的男人已经开始哭他的棉花生意了。“政府要是再不作为，我们可就要破产了——成千上万家纺织厂下个季度就要停工！”确实。联邦海军把南部海岸封锁得密不透风，再这么下去，几乎一颗棉花都走私不出来，除非英国舰队什么时候能在美国领海开出一条路。英/国被吵得有点晕乎乎的，转身向门外走，车夫还在商业交易所门口等着送他到泰晤士河去。这件事不能就这么算了，琼斯真会挑日子，过去两百多年他也没来过伦敦多少次，一来就是满堂彩。如果不是要去港口接他，英/国肯定马上掉头回威斯敏斯特，政客们估计已经闹了起来——</p><p>但他在走之前看见了一个不速之客。一个高挑的年轻人，站在几个叼着烟斗的商人和交易所工作人员旁边，穿着麻布衬衫和黑色马甲，头上戴一顶鸭舌帽，没有打领带，脚上穿的是说高级也高级不到哪去的圆头皮鞋，站姿松松垮垮的，正揽着一个报童的肩膀跟他连珠炮似的说着些什么。不知情的人大概觉得他也是在谴责美国的暴行，但英/国的毛呢软帽掉到了地上。他震惊万分地掏出怀表，确认了现在是美/国到达伦敦的四十分钟后，然后抬头对上了那个年轻人的眼睛。</p><p>年轻人见状想溜，但交易所的工作人员认识英/国，闻声拿着手杖赶了过来。美/国把双手举过头顶，还没开打就投降了。英/国死死地盯着他，他的蓝眼睛亮得如同一只年轻的野兽，令人过目难忘。</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯！你在这儿干什么？？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>两人的见面相当具有戏剧性。英/国有好几年没见过美/国了，他昨天晚上在床上认真地想了好几遍，到时候在码头要怎么样傲慢地跟对方握手，然后边戴手套边不冷不热地说：“旅途辛苦了，阿尔弗雷德。你真不容易。”但显然，在目前这种状况下他的计划行不通。英/国眯起了眼睛，像一只发动攻击前弓起脊背的猫。美/国结结巴巴地说：“英……柯克兰先生，很高兴见到你。”</p><p>“我也很高兴，琼斯先生。”</p><p>“我在码头等了半个小时，你还没有来，我就自己走过来了。然后看到这里有很多人聚在一起……这事儿可不是我挑起来的，我只是凑一下热闹。”</p><p>不是你还能是谁挑起来的，难道不是你拦下了我的船吗？英/国觉得美/国的语气相当嚣张。他摘下帽子，拍了拍上面的灰，美/国也这么做了，金发的颜色比英/国的稍微深一点，没怎么打理过，发梢滑落到了耳垂，掠过脖颈上突起的经脉。他没有打领带，马甲也穿得不规矩，衬衫竟然是麻布的，最上面的两颗扣子还没有扣好，露出小片皮肤，锁骨称得上遒劲有力。英/国向后退了一步，仿佛这样才能把高出他半个头的美/国看完全。这时他的心中生出奇异的感情——美/国看起来就像开凿伊利运河的酗酒的糟糕移民，爆破山洞的时候只用簸箕在头上挡一挡，他就像那样拼命。可是这人怎么回事，长得怎么又英俊了些？</p><p>“很抱歉我让你等了这么久。但我觉得，这不是你私自跑出来跟我的棉花商人混在一起，扬言要对你自己宣战的理由。”</p><p>英/国的话充满了火药味。他使了个眼色，站在旁边的交易所工作人员退了下去。他和美/国握了手，抽回手之后从外套口袋里拿出一副黑色皮手套慢条斯理地戴上，衬得他的手指修长而骨节分明。“我很惊讶你的国家在你我见面之前正好做出了这样的事情。”</p><p>出人意料的是，美/国冲他友好地笑了。“这事儿你不能赖我，亚瑟。”他冒失地说，“我出发之前根本什么都不知道，到了伦敦就听说‘英美战争一触即发’了，真令人摸不着头脑。”</p><p>英/国突然想起来自己还没有给车夫付钱。如果说他刚才打量美/国的眼神称得上饱含感情，那么此时他收回了目光，重新投入到黑压压的人群中去。他转身向人少的地方走，美/国跟在他身后。</p><p>“你没有带随从来吗？”</p><p>“没有。但我现在有点后悔。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“你不会对我做什么吧，英/国?”美/国试探性地说。但他显然已经把英/国惹到了。</p><p>这人说话怎么一点礼貌都没有。英/国停下脚步，又好气又好笑地瞪了他一眼。两个行色匆匆的过路人听见他们的对话，好奇地朝这边张望。“如果我没记错的话，来伦敦本来是你自己的意思吧。难道是我请君入瓮吗？”</p><p>“詹姆斯·梅森和约翰·斯莱德尔两个人都是我的老朋友，”——美国开玩笑说。他指的是被联邦押走的那两个南方特使——“是很棒的家伙。既然他们出意外来不了，那就由我来代表他们和贵国交接。”</p><p>一派胡言。英/国打心底迫切地想要问明白美/国真正的来意，但是按照惯例，他必须先请他吃顿晚饭，在饭桌上应酬一番再自然而然地说：“琼斯先生对这次照会有什么安排”，这样才合乎礼节，真是烦人。可是事态发展偏离预期。现在两个国家都叫嚣着要打仗了，还有必要先走程序吗？英/国在思考这些问题的时候瞟了一眼美/国，美/国没有在看他，而是兴致勃勃地环顾着四周，神情显现出赞叹和激动，街道上熙熙攘攘的人流和建筑倒映进他的眼睛，中和成一片温柔的灰蓝色。</p><p>他的眼底泛起波光。当务之急是带他到莱斯特广场和秣市去，或者满是川流不息的蒸汽列车的国王十字站，一切更恢弘、更典型的伦敦，无可争辩地比纽约更好的东西。其实这个男孩很实诚，从来没有吝啬过对于英/国的赞美。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>马车驶入西区的心脏，他们决定下车步行。阿尔弗雷德远远地看见了特拉法加广场，纳尔逊的雕像在青铜浮雕的纪念柱上昂首挺立，脚下有四只神气的金色雄狮。广场南面是行政区白厅，北面是气派的国家美术馆，以这里为中心向四周辐射的还有查令十字街、奥伦治街和通往白金汉宫的仪仗道。莱斯特广场应该在不远处，皮卡迪利大道也是。但美/国最想看的还是伦敦城与威斯敏斯特之间的圣殿闩，那是老城的关口，驻守在通往喧嚣和富庶的道路上，只有从它的拱肋下面经过才有闯入伦敦身体的感觉。当然，美/国并不清楚它的方位，而他此时此刻一边觉得这世界的首都也足够俗艳，一边对流光溢彩的餐厅、商店、剧院和教堂赞不绝口。有那么一秒钟他突然想起，所有残忍的经济和军事计谋都是在一英里开外那一小片老建筑群里作出的，不禁觉得不寒而栗，威斯敏斯特脚下的河流也泛着迷蒙的光，而史书里所谓罪不容诛的英/国正背着手走在他旁边，微微笑着请他挑一家好餐厅吃晚饭。他挑了一家看起来档次中等偏上的，隔着玻璃门就可以看见大厅里典型的维多利亚风格装潢。英/国赞许地瞥了他一眼。</p><p>英/国一边轻车熟路地跟他交谈，一边点了一大堆菜，这个男人看起来对于这种社交场合相当拿手。前菜是冷盘的三角烤面包，松茸饼干和腌鲱鱼，然后侍者端上来了法国香槟，盛在银色餐具里面如同柔软的黄金。紧接着是土豆浓汤，鹅肝，和烤制的奶油牛肉饼配红酒。有些菜美/国叫不出名字，甚至吃出了印度风味，但他承认味道真的不错，就连沙拉、水果和饭后甜点也精致得很。他揣摩着，决定一个国家的食物好吃不好吃的关键因素可能是只是国力而已，然后把餐桌上的金丝手绢偷偷揣进了口袋。英/国没什么胃口，自己就算费尽力气餐桌上的菜可能还要剩下一些，这个时代的伦敦名流就是喜欢铺张浪费。</p><p>美/国不知道的是，英/国其实相当伤脑筋。两个针锋相对的人见面应该聊什么——比如“你最近过得怎么样，阿尔弗雷德？”这样有点假惺惺，因为全世界都知道阿尔弗雷德过得相当凄惨。——“我能帮你做什么，阿尔弗雷德？”这样好像更冒犯。教养良好的绅士从来不掺和别人的家事，就算他真要掺和，嘴上也不能明说。最好的办法可能是给他介绍伦敦的雍容。于是亚瑟随意从他们来路上经过的一处老城墙根说起，话题顺利地展开到罗马建城和王室更迭。市民们傍着墙体不断建造又拆除五金店、牛奶店和市集，生生不息。美/国知道伦敦被誉为“当代的巴比伦”，但如果神秘的巴比伦真的处处迷人，那么在英/国身上也可以完全地展现了。他看着亚瑟，后者正在小幅度地摇晃酒杯里的鸡尾酒，明黄的液体中升腾起泡沫。</p><p>英/国在等美/国说明来意，但对方愉快地盯着自己，像是根本不知道怎么心领神会似的。他沉不住气先开口：</p><p>“你怎么突然想着要来我这儿？”</p><p>美/国总算回过神来。“我这次过来不带任何政治目的。”</p><p>英/国哼了一声。侍者送上来了超贵的雪茄，但他没有也给美/国点一根的意思。美/国有点紧张地凝视着那根斑斑驳驳的雪茄，蓝紫色的线烟从英/国的嘴唇旁边牵扯出来，而烟头已经湿润了。</p><p>“待在华盛顿让我很难过，我觉得我做不了什么。”美/国移开目光，“待在前线让我更难过。我有很努力阻止它发生的，但你知道，天命难违。然后我想到了你，我就过来了。”英/国吃惊地放下了叉子，茶匙猛地撞到餐盘边缘，哐当响了一声。“你想在伦敦做什么？”</p><p>“……给自己放个假，可以吗？”然后他加了一句相当恐怖的话，“趁还来得及之前。”</p><p>英/国好一会儿才弄明白美/国的意思，这让他觉得有点难以置信。当这个年轻人远在天边的时候，他巴不得这个人和他的国家早点倒霉。但阿尔弗雷德现在鲜活地坐在他面前，待人接物还算客气，半个小时之内解决了两个人的饭量。自己说话的时候他也会认真听，他逐渐感到难以把美/国本人和那块荒凉的大陆联系起来。内战比起外侮确实是毁灭一个国家更好的方式，他也见过不少国家意识体随着土地的分裂和整合而陨落。然而阿尔弗雷德不可能随随便便就死了——对吧？当英属北美殖民地还没达到13块的时候他就存在了，现在就算重新拿走一半也出不了什么大事的，只不过是把本就不应该得到的还回去而已。英/国的心底生出恻隐，这些奇异的感情像针尖刺入他的思想。</p><p>“……我真心希望你能过得好，阿尔弗雷德。”</p><p>美/国扯出一个嘲讽的笑容。“所以，你愿意帮我实现心愿吗，亚瑟？”</p><p>“可以。”英/国几乎无法拒绝，但他看见对方的眼睛狡黠地眯了起来——他最不喜欢的那种神情，好像美/国早已变得聪明伶俐，要在他眼皮子在底下耍花招。他恼火地加了一句：“在‘特伦特号’事件和平解决之后。说实话，美/国，我不相信什么天命难违。难道你就一点办法都没有，说服联邦在封锁线上开一个小缺口，就一小个，然后给我送一点棉花过来吗？要是伦敦人都饿死了，你也没得假放了。”话一出口他就后悔了，这等于直接承认了大英帝国对于美国棉花出口的依赖，好像没了美/国，英/国就活不下去似的。呸，他当然活得下去——</p><p>这严严实实的海上封锁就是跟你学的，美/国想，但他苦着脸说：“你以为我不想吗？你以为我不心痛我的棉花吗？Cotton is king！如果我能当总统的话我肯定把棉花的利益放在第一位的。你没法理解这种被全世界放逐的感觉，而且我要穷死了。至少你不缺钱。”</p><p>英/国面露嘲讽。“可是伦敦可不是什么理想的改善生活的地方。”   </p><p>“所以，关键问题就是——你包吃住吗，英/国？”</p><p>英/国：……</p><p>他听见自己说了声“包”。然后他们对视了两秒，不约而同地咯咯笑了起来。有那么一瞬间英/国觉得自己快活无比，早些时候交易里的暴民闹着要宣战的事情都被抛到九霄云外去了。他突然想起刚刚得知美国内战爆发之后他去看的那场卡纳莱托小姐主演的《第十二夜》，西萨里奥金发蓝眼，这样被马伏里奥描述：“说是个大人吧，年纪还太轻；说是个孩子吧，又嫌大些：就像是一颗没有成熟的豆荚，或是一只半生的苹果，又像大人又像小孩，所谓介乎两可之间。他长得很漂亮，说话也很刁钻；看他的样子，似乎有些未脱乳臭。”</p><p>美/国问起了特拉法加广场上的纳尔逊，以及法国大革命期间弗朗西斯的事情。英/国信口雌黄：“他不像你，一直躺在医院，但那是被我打的，和内战没太大关系。”美/国的眼睛荧荧亮起来。《第十二夜》里，见过西萨里奥的奥丽维娅说：“什么！这么快便染上这种病了？我觉得好像这个少年的美处在悄悄地蹑步进入我的眼中。马伏里奥！去追上那个无礼的侍者，公爵差来的人，不管他要不要，硬把这戒指留下......”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亚瑟计划好了带阿尔弗雷德在伦敦吃吃喝喝，但事态发展急转直下。美国没有为拦截英国邮船作出回应，一时间几乎所有的资产阶级报纸都在叫嚣，要么联邦政府赔偿“特伦特号”事件的损失，要么就打仗。英国派遣了一个舰队，准备载八千军队和军火供应开赴加拿大。紧接着英国正式照会了美国政府，声称在中立国的邮船上抓走乘客是一种暴行，既侮辱了英国国旗，也破坏了国际法，要求美国立刻释放被捕者，赔偿损失并道歉，限七日之内答复。两国关系濒临崩溃，英美之间的战争大有一触即发之势。</p><p>美/国觉得相当屈辱。这是一种他积极反英反了八十年，英/国好像还是可以反过来随随便便把他收拾了的感觉。别说英国人了，他自己都觉得那个什么民族英雄威尔克斯船长实属失策，现在英/国一见到他就抿着嘴笑，真是要命。这种笑容迷人又欠揍，英/国拥有绝佳的控制力在和美/国四目相对的时候把脸拉下来，让他连提意见的理由都找不到。英美闹着要打仗不是什么新鲜事，但英美在战争前夕还一起吃喝玩乐就是前所未有的了，美/利/坚骑虎难下。英/国井井有条地安排了他的食宿，带他走遍了伦敦的名胜和娱乐场所，不空的时候甚至安排两个仆人照应美/国。这算什么？民族和解吗？美/国抬头看着弗利特街西侧的圣殿闩，立柱宏伟庄重，坐地而起指向拱肋与横梁，但逼仄的压迫之感已经随着霉菌生长的气味而淡去，看上去平平无奇，甚至有些落魄。他想象自己是英格兰的古代君王，入城前在圣殿关外稍作驻跸，接受市长献上的象征城市忠诚的珠剑。“你落到了我的剑上，柯克兰！”他讥诮地说，看见亚瑟的跪姿恭敬而虔诚，正着迷地凝视着他，爱慕掷地有声。但实际上英/国站得离他八丈远，正低头翻看秣市剧院的传单，感到他的视线之后愉快地抬起头来——</p><p>“想不想去秣市看剧，阿尔弗雷德？”</p><p>这种讨好小孩子的口吻实在是太讨厌了，但美/国说了声“好”。英/国咕咕哝哝地说：“那我必须选一出可以雅俗共赏的——卡纳莱托剧团的《第十二夜》正在上演吗？太好了，那我们去看这个，今天晚上。”</p><p>意思很明白。我是雅，你是俗——英/国又加了一句：“我看过这个剧团的戏，怎么说，精彩绝伦。我想他们现在在伦敦的演出可能一票难求，但是你和我在一起，就可以坐包厢。”然后英/国指出阿尔弗雷德穿现在这件麻布衬衫去皇家剧院可能有失体统。于是美/国跑去利德贺市场买了一件新的白衬衫，一顶镶着丝绸的圆顶礼帽和一条金色领带（和亚瑟第一天见他戴的那一条很像），搭配他自己的黑色马甲显得很是英俊潇洒。马车经过查令十字路的时候美/国跑进一家书店买了一本书，英/国凑过去看，是玛丽·雪莱的《弗兰肯斯坦》。</p><p>剧院大厅不像他想象的那样座无虚席。可能英/国想要一个更私密的观剧环境，包下了一半的座位。其余的位置都坐着衣着考究的男士女士，好多英/国还认识。美/国听见英/国对其中一个漂亮少女的问候，说的是什么伯爵小姐，忙不迭地低头行脱帽礼，把女孩子逗得直笑。他们坐在第二排，侍者又端了甜点上来，美/国突然觉得心中无名火起。伦敦淫靡的生活让他变得腐朽了！什么时候阿尔弗雷德对贵族和君主制这么奴颜婢膝过？他正皱着眉头反思自己的时候，端着盘子的侍者不小心打翻了茶——镶着玫瑰的陶瓷杯摔得粉碎，滚烫的茶水全都倒在了他的膝盖上。</p><p>侍者连连道歉，英/国抬起一只手护在美/国身前，呵斥一声，叫侍者退下去。然后他关切地掏出一张手绢递给了美/国，昏暗中的绿眼睛幽深莫测。美/国有一种感觉——这出意外是英/国安排好的，连同第一天在伦敦码头迟到，点了菜点了酒却不给他点雪茄一个道理。所有无礼和彬彬有礼巧妙的结合，都是出于他对自己无法消融的敌意，想要时时刻刻警告自己谁才是掌舵人。美/国如芒在背，英/国正目不转睛地盯着戏台，侧颜的线条精美而尖锐。两百年了这张脸也没怎么变过，每一处起伏、每一个拐角都仿佛在将“俊俏”的定义和盘托出。而这个所谓俊俏的男人一直以来给他造成了如此的压迫感，让他坐立难安。是的，就是压迫感。不是压迫感还能是其他什么东西呢？</p><p>好戏开始了。故事的起因是维奥拉和她孪生的兄弟西巴斯辛的邮轮触礁沉没，二人失散，维奥拉被海浪冲上了伊利里亚的浅滩。戏台上的女演员金发蓝眼，悲痛欲绝，瘫软在地上近乎绝望地呢喃：“朋友们，这是什么国家？（What country,my friend,is this?）”</p><p>英/国低低地叹息了一声。他一直很喜欢这句台词，毕竟把整个世界回炉重造的英国人在殖民全球的过程中说得最多的可能就是这一句。1607年第一批殖民者落户詹姆斯敦（Jamestown）的时候说的可能也是这一句。美/国生气地皱起了眉毛。当他看到维奥拉决定女扮男装侍奉奥西诺公爵的时候，他碰碰英/国的胳膊，挑衅地说：</p><p>“为什么莎剧里的女主角总是喜欢女扮男装？第十二夜是，皆大欢喜是，威尼斯商人也是——”</p><p>“因为英格兰的女孩聪明勇敢，所以他这么写。”英/国不假思索地回答。</p><p>这正中了美/国下怀。“那为什么英格兰的男孩总是这么迟钝？你看，没有一个男主角看出来了这些男人是女人假扮的。你们从来都是三心二意，自负才情，察觉不到别人对自己的感情，也察觉不到自己的感情。”戏台上，疯狂地迷恋上了奥丽维娅的奥西诺公爵正在和维奥拉假扮的西萨里奥谈心——“现在先把那曲调奏起来吧。过来，孩子，要是你有一天和人恋爱了，请在甜蜜的痛苦中记着我；因为真心的恋人都像我一样，在其他一切情感上都是轻浮易变，但他所爱的人儿的影响，却永远铭刻在他的心头。”——“英格兰的男孩。他们以为想要的东西如空中楼阁，遥不可及，其实真正的爱情根本就近在咫尺。”——奥西诺问维奥拉：“你的眼睛一定曾经看中过什么人。是个什么样子的女人呢？”</p><p>但维奥拉已经为他沉沦了。“相貌跟您差不多，主人。”</p><p>后方的观众没好气地拍了拍美/国的肩膀让他安静点，所以他悻悻地闭了嘴，视线仍然黏在英/国身上。英/国显然被他的质问难倒了，脸色阴沉下来，接下来的十几分钟都显得有些焦躁，掏出怀表看了三次。当小丑唱起情歌的时候英/国觉得自己要被美/国的目光烧穿了，所以他把鼻子扬得高高的，手指并拢放在膝盖上，正襟危坐，下颌的线条绷成一个盛气凌人的直角，而剧院里其他的情侣都在无声地相互调笑。情歌唱得相当凄凉：</p><p>没有一个朋友 呀吼</p><p>我尸身不久我的骨骼将会散开</p><p>免得多情的人们千万次的感伤</p><p>请把我埋葬在无从凭吊的荒场</p><p>男装的维奥拉已经不自控地快把嘴唇贴到奥西诺的脸上去了，人群发出一阵同情的叹息。英/国看见这一幕大为恼火，他决不允许自己处于下风。当奥丽维娅的女管家嘲笑马伏里奥：“他是个鬼清教徒，反复无常、逢迎取巧是他的本领……自信非凡，以为自己真了不得，谁看见了他都会爱他”的时候，他意味深长地瞥了一眼美/国作为回击。美/国不甘示弱，更直截了当地说：“亚瑟，你长了一副奥西诺的皮囊怎么偏偏要去演安德鲁·艾古契克爵士呢？”——这时傻乎乎的安德鲁正在戏台上跳滑稽舞。两个英语国家之间扣人心弦的、幼稚的较量拉开了序幕，英美战争一触即发。这时他们马上就快迎来马伏里奥那出穿着黄袜子、扎着十字交叉的袜带的著名笑剧了，观众欢呼雀跃……</p><p>美/国大声对英/国说：“亚瑟，我要向你坦白一件事情——”戏台上的马伏里奥正踩着交叉步，活像一只引吭高歌的鹅。</p><p>“亲爱的小姐，哈哈！这种十字交叉的袜带扎得我血脉不通！”</p><p>英/国弯下腰，他的脑子里灌满了人群的哄笑：“什么？”</p><p>美/国：我的第一台纺织机是从你家偷的！</p><p>英/国：……</p><p>美/国几乎是贴在英/国耳边大喊，剧院里的笑声和掌声足以淹没一切。“上个世纪末，你明令禁止向我出口纺织机！我就在英格兰中部散布秘密告示，重酬愿意偷渡到美国制造纺织机的人！然后一个德比郡的好伙计——塞缪尔·斯莱特，成为了我的制造业之父！Cotton is king，1835年他去世的时候，新英格兰已经成为了世界纺织业的第二大……”</p><p>“美利坚！！”英/国的怒吼声振屋瓦，撕裂了整个富丽堂皇的剧院，从最后一排观众席，走廊两侧的枝形吊灯直到戏台上的背景挂画都为之震肃。欢乐的气氛消失殆尽，美/国睁大了眼睛。他不是不知道英/国那不到六英尺的身体可以爆发出多大的能量，他只是好了伤疤忘了痛而已。“如果你今天非要跟我算总账，那就从英属北美殖民地的关税收益只有关税管理成本的四分之一算起——”</p><p>英/国怒不可遏。他气得发抖，走上前去猛地拉近和美/国的距离，好把那张嚣张的脸端详个清楚。但他最终坐了下来，因为整个剧院的人都在盯着他看。戏台上的马伏里奥声音有点变调，丰富的演出经验使他支撑了下去。“对亲戚不妨分庭抗礼，对仆人不妨摆摆架子；你嘴里要鼓唇弄舌地谈些国家大事，装出一副矜持的样子……我已经捉到她了！可是那是上帝的功劳，感谢上帝！”没有一个人敢笑。英/国愣了一会儿，窘迫地站起身来，向身后的观众呼吁：“笑啊，先生们！你们怎么不笑？”鸦雀无声地看莎士比亚的喜剧简直是对先贤的侮辱！于是人们干巴巴地笑起来，这笑声尴尬不已，完美地契合了剧中小丑关于“傻瓜”一词的论调。</p><p>我担心整个痴愚的世界都要装腔作态起来！美/国觉得他心中的快乐已经统统溜走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出乎所有人意料的是，联邦政府沉默了几日，到底还是认了怂，不仅公开道歉：“‘圣加辛托号’军舰的行动没有获得授权”，而且承诺在1862年1月1号释放那两位南方特使。各方媒体稍微平静了些，报纸上甚至出现了声援美国的文章，不用看也知道是工人阶级写的。商人们调转了注意力，印度棉花现在背负着拯救整个英格兰的重任。英/国不知道自己该觉得高兴还是不高兴。高兴是因为不仅英美关系缓和了下来，他和阿尔弗雷德的关系也缓和了——老实说，如果真的要打仗，他完全不知道该怎么处理这个人。不高兴的是英国失去了把美国打一顿的借口。把美/国打一顿的冲动在皇家剧院看剧那天达到了巅峰，英/国真情实感地体验到了什么叫做“濒临战争边缘”，他就差往那张脸上揍一拳了。但出于某种原因，每当他站起身来，想要向那个年轻人的方向更近一步的时候，情绪就会混乱不堪，桩桩件件的荒谬的事情浮现在眼前，仿佛英美的历史根本就是一出彻头彻尾的喜剧。</p><p>美/国着迷地盯着奥西诺，对他说出的话：“英格兰的男孩。他们以为想要的东西如空中楼阁，遥不可及，其实真正的爱情根本就近在咫尺。”那个伊利运河的比喻——他看起来就像开凿伊利运河的酗酒的糟糕移民，爆破山洞的时候只用簸箕在头上挡一挡，他就像那样拼命。可是他又长得英俊了些……还有——“亚瑟，你愿意帮我实现心愿吧。你包吃住吗……”</p><p>他是不会善罢甘休的，政府已经决定了在来年怎样支援南部联盟，亚瑟·柯克兰永远都能把家国情怀和私事分得很开。但在把美/国放走之前，他还有一件事要做：带他到酒吧去。</p><p>不熟悉伦敦的人根本不知道怎么把夜生活过得淋漓尽致，而错过了夜生活，也就错过了伦敦的三分之一的灵魂。美/国换上了他的麻布衬衫和鸭舌帽，英/国穿上了第一天他们见面时的装束：方格衬衫，棕色长风衣和金色领带，礼帽换成了斜戴在头上的那种不正式的花呢软帽，这让他看起来有点俏皮，像个出门狩猎姑娘的青年。出发之前美/国把手杖留在了宾馆。英/国煞有介事地让他带上“防身用”，把美/国吓得不轻。他们乘车往东面走，进入了平民区，街道逐渐变得窄仄，颜色也愈加灰暗。但是英/国轻车熟路地指导着车夫避开那些危险的区域，经过杂乱无章的港口、拥挤的集市、染坊、木匠一条街、五金店一条街和奶制品一条街。美/国看见了几个纺织厂，它们并没有像英/国所形容的那样倒闭，远远地还能听见机器轰隆隆的咆哮。街道上人流涌动，每到整点时刻就有教堂的钟声响彻甬道，像是城市的心脏在缓慢喘息，从绅士到乞讨者都会驻足片刻，如同观望一场劫数。</p><p>美/国突然想起一句话：是英国处在伦敦之中，而不是伦敦处在英国。是这样的。英格兰这个词语听起来那么柔情缱绻，伦敦却像吃人的怪兽，包罗万象，气势恢宏。他们只是在飞快地掠过城市凄惨的内景，一条条街道的末端泫然欲泣，美/国看见飘摇的煤气灯，把昏暝的暮色照得暖黄。房屋塌陷，绵连成片，佝偻着背仿佛在挣扎求生。巷口堆满了赃物，没有下脚的地方，人们贴着墙根走。但过了这几条街之后景致稍微明亮了起来，英/国也摘下帽子，撑起了身，好像终于敢去认真端详四周的生命了。他们到了一个中产阶级的聚集区。</p><p>英/国带着他拐进后街，后街口有一家看起来中等档次的俱乐部。他们在门口站了好一会儿，直到冷风快把脖子吹僵了才进去。酒吧里面很热闹，桌椅是铺油布或者皮革，中央的舞台上一个德国人乐队正在拉手风琴，旁边摆着一架旧钢琴。几个歌手模样的姑娘坐在旁边休息，她们穿着低胸长裙，白色长手套拉到肘关节，手里捧着玫瑰花。其中一个看见英/国进来，激动地冲他挥了挥手，英/国报以优雅的微笑。他们径直走向酒吧吧台。美/国本来以为英/国会点高档酒，这里也有香槟和干红，但他要了两瓶威士忌。当威士忌被端上桌的时候，美/国认出瓶身上写着：“产自弗吉尼亚”。</p><p>“谢谢你，亚瑟。”美/国有点感激涕零。英/国虽然在大局上从来都跟他势不两立，却总能在小事上不经意地感动到他。英/国勾起了嘴角。</p><p>“明天你就要走了。”他起身为美/国把酒杯斟满，“照顾好自己，阿尔弗雷德。你还记得我们俩吃的第一顿饭吗？那时我对你说：‘我真心希望你能过得好。’”</p><p>威士忌的味道让他想起了弗吉尼亚丰饶的田园。田园、战争和奴隶。“我相信你说的是真的。”美/国附在英国人耳边说。他庆幸这里没有什么用餐礼仪要遵守，比如用餐前要先将餐巾打开铺在膝盖上，餐后叠好放在盘子右边。吃肉时要使大号刀。吃沙拉、甜食或一些开胃小菜时要用中号刀。幸好没有。他也可以在低头喝汤的时候任由自己的视线在英/国身上逡巡，直到凝视长到太过于不礼貌。</p><p>“当然是真的。”英/国撅起了嘴。他整个人都彻底软了下来，把自己塞进沙发里，右手搭在椅背上，垂落的指尖夹着一只烟斗，双膝交叠，左手有节律地扣着桌面。美国嫌热，脱掉了马甲，但麻布衬衫不能很好地贴合他的肌肉曲线。德国人的演奏结束了，几个女孩走上了舞台，人群开始躁动。美/国注意到刚刚给英/国打招呼的那个姑娘，长得相当标致，裙子也把身材勾勒得玲珑有致。这让他觉得他跟自己的麻布衬衫有仇。</p><p>刚开始人们只是陶醉地倾听歌手们的演唱，但过了一会儿就情不自禁地合唱起来。他们有时会用考克尼方言，这种方言有点粗鄙，英/国一听就笑个不停。他们唱了地道的《维力金与他的黛娜》《比利·巴洛》《捕鼠人的女儿》，然后是中场休息。美/国想听《玛丽有只小羊羔》，他大胆地拉住一个歌手问她能不能为自己唱一首。她同意了。</p><p>庆祝的时候一个姑娘挤到了英/国身边，说要请他喝瓶酒。英/国爽快地答应了，然后亲昵地跟着她去了酒吧另一桌。美/国相当不快乐。他对伦敦猖獗的性产业有所耳闻，但他无法想象体面的人们就在他眼皮子底下寻欢作乐——桌布下勾在一起的手指，刚刚躲开的吻，脚趾挠着小腿胫，发梢缠上嘴唇。尤其无法想象它发生在英/国身上。不，其实是可以的，毕竟他自己也想象过那么几次，但在这些幻想中英/国难搞又放不开。阿尔弗雷德发现自己还是太过天真，他迫切地想要知道伦敦的淫乱究竟体现在英/国身上哪一个物理特征。</p><p>大约一刻钟之后英/国才回来，美/国全神贯注地把他上上下下打量了个遍。软帽偏斜的方向和刚才不一样，领带也歪了三十度，这让美/国觉得腹部绞痛。英/国挑起一根眉毛，装作看不懂：“别这么盯着我，阿尔弗雷德。是我给你缴的入场费。”人们掷骰子、弹班卓琴，有个女士说：“我也想上台唱首歌，可以吗？”阿尔弗雷德鼓掌欢呼。德国长号手摇头晃脑，吹出一组明快的音阶。这种俱乐部里偶尔会有政治讲演，一讲演伦敦中产阶级的暴脾气就会被激发出来，歌声就会变成人身攻击。如果这些日子有人讲演的话，说的多半会是关于美国的事情。阿尔弗雷德并不想听，他看见天花板被特意熏成烟色，而且自己喝的有点多了，毕竟想要把这里的杜松子酒、啤酒、苏格兰苦艾酒挨个尝一遍可是个艰巨任务。美国人醉了就是醉了，从不撒谎。</p><p>醉了就去跟最喜欢的伙计乱说一气，然后狂欢到半夜。第二天起床还要向西拓进。</p><p>美/国把椅子向旁边拉了拉，凑到英/国身边，俯身把他的领带拨回原位，但他的衣领已经蹭上了唇膏。他闻到馥郁的酒气，炽热的呼吸拍打进对方的颈窝，绿眼睛一片迷蒙。美/国不可察觉地捋了一下英/国的头发，把那些细细碎碎的发丝挽到耳廓后面去，然后退回到阴影里。英/国的左手食指上戴着一个橄榄绿色的戒指，有点像中世纪那种珠光宝气的君王。阿尔弗雷德想起了圣殿闩——他是英格兰的古代君王！入城前在圣殿关外稍作驻跸，接受市长献上的象征城市忠诚的珠剑。“你落到了我的剑上，柯克兰！”他讥诮地说，看见亚瑟的跪姿恭敬而虔诚，正着迷地凝视着他，爱慕掷地有声。</p><p>“你看，亚瑟，”美/国笑着说，“我在你这儿玩了这么久，所有有名的广场、商场、酒吧、俱乐部、博物馆和美术馆都去过了，”他打了个嗝，人们正在中场休息。“餐厅和甜品店也吃了个遍。聚会参加了好几场，也见识了很多政客和名门贵族。就是有一个遗憾……”</p><p>“我哪里待客不周？你说，我尽量满足。”英/国慢吞吞地回答。</p><p>“就是……没有人结婚，有一点点扫兴。我一直……想看一场英格兰的婚礼。”</p><p>“噢，”英/国沉吟了半晌。他把下巴搁在指关节上，仿佛真的在绞尽脑汁思考。“噢，噢。那我们，可以临时办一场。现在我们要……抓两个人来结婚，是谁这么幸运呢？”</p><p>“我提议，”美/国醉醺醺地说，“我提议美国……美国高地棉和珍妮纺纱机结婚！你说好不好，亚瑟？他们两个人不结婚、简直天理难容。”</p><p>“我们早就不用珍妮了，”英/国赞叹道。“但是我赞成——天作之合！”他掏出金丝手绢，取下了胸针。</p><p>“其实英国和美国的婚礼也没太大区别，只要是一样的宗教。在哪儿结婚都可以。棉花和纺纱机——谁是丈夫？”</p><p>“棉花，”美/国激动地说，“Cotton is king！在这件事上我不能让你。”</p><p>“好，”英/国不悦地皱起了眉毛，但他没有反驳，“订婚的时候要送戒指，虽然我觉得美国高地棉买不起戒指，但幸好我们有一个。”他指了指餐桌上那个绿橄榄石，扑哧一声笑了。“新娘站在新郎的左边。如果在古时候，你要戴佩剑！一旦有人要抢你的老婆，你就要拔出佩剑，击退敌人。”</p><p>美/国听得入了迷，点头如捣蒜。</p><p>“牧师会朗读圣经，为我们祈祷，然后问你，在上帝以及今天来到这里的众位见证人面前，你，美国高地棉，愿意与她，珍妮纺纱机，结为夫妻吗？从此之后英国再也不缺棉花，美国再也不缺纺织机，天下大同，世界和平——”</p><p>美/国刚想说“愿意愿意”，领桌四位男士饶有兴致地凑过来观看婚礼，众人笑作一团。随后亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德和那四个人玩起了牌。有一种牌，赢家叫作“President”和“Vice president”，输家叫作“Asshole”和“Vice asshole”，把美/国搞得很不快乐，因为他连着当了五次asshole都没法翻身，而赢家英/国明明连总统都没有！他们又喝了几瓶酒，女孩子们拿着花篮从舞台上走下来，把鲜花和橙子一路塞给看客，空气中弥漫着烟草、苹果酒和白兰地的芳香，煤气喷嘴不知道藏在哪里，四周雾气蒸腾，包含了一种明显的缺席之意，戏剧和苦中作乐这件事本来也难解难分。</p><p>两个女歌手回家的路和英/国顺路，英/国体贴地撇开几个对她们有意思的男士，邀请二人和自己乘坐同一辆马车。美/国一路上和其中一个姑娘聊得合不拢嘴，但他的左手一直放在英/国的肩膀上，后者没有挣脱。女孩们下车之后他也不把手拿开，还紧紧攥着手杖，毕竟夜晚的伦敦根本就是危机四伏，还依稀听得见警察的怒吼：“你永不得在本区肇事！”英/国的身体始终很僵硬，整块背肌绷得紧紧的，还不停地叹气，仿佛要把整个晚上抽的烟都全部吐出来。经过美/国住的宾馆的时候谁都没有喊停，英/国的眼神黏在一点，执着得像要把夜幕看穿，神情逐渐变得悲哀。他想起美国的恐惧：“我有很努力阻止它发生的，但你知道，天命难违。然后我想到了你，我就过来了。趁还来得及之前。”</p><p>怎么？才建立80年的年轻国家这么快就要陨落了？</p><p>那我们从头来过吧。</p><p>他艰难地说：</p><p>“你想去我的公寓把那场婚礼办完吗？”</p><p>上楼的时候英/国走着走着突然停下脚步，把自己撞进了来不及刹车的阿尔弗雷德怀里。他们拉拉扯扯地进了门，美/国等不及要去吻他，但英/国居然说他要先去泡茶——怎么回事，茶难道不是醒酒的吗？他只好先从英/国身上下来，看着这个死性不改的老头把茶壶洗干净放到灶台上，然后点燃火，茶水咕噜噜地翻腾起来，壶嘴如同蒸汽机车的喷口吐出湿润的烟雾。这时英/国才放下心，转过身视死如归地看着美/国，后退两步把自己的腰搁在书房的桌面，桌面后方是嵌着皮革的软墙。</p><p>美/国的动作有点迟钝，他选择先把膝盖抵在英/国的双腿之间，但表情显现出惊奇，眼神开始游移。英/国踢了他一脚叫他机灵点，于是他集中注意力，像维奥拉亮明身份后吻奥西诺一样胡乱把嘴唇贴上去，左手把英/国的手腕在身后反锁，右手沿着后脑勺、肩胛骨和脊椎一路向下摸索，溜进对方半敞的衣襟。但过了一会儿，当英/国整个人都陷进了黑色扶手椅里面，美/国把手拿了出来，撑在书桌桌面以维持平衡。谁知道他是不是想维持平衡呢？他喜悦地叹息了一声，胸膛开始颤抖，情话里盛满了狂热，四周空白一片，只有迷离之声：</p><p>“你还好吗，我们要在这儿待一整宿吗？”</p><p>声色混淆。英/国不清醒地垂下眼帘。“怎么？”</p><p>“我想……我已经得到我想要的东西了。”</p><p>他低头吻他绿眼睛的情人，得到热烈的回应，指尖不着痕迹地向前游移。书桌上文件散乱。有两个词很刺眼，他只看见了：“联合王国”和“南部联盟”。</p><p> </p><p>****************************************</p><p>美国南部还是几乎一颗棉花都出口不出来，而联合王国军机泄露，从伦敦开向里士满的船有一半下水不到两个月就频频出意外。联邦海军守在私掠船前往英属港口休整的路上，活像他提前知道这些军舰的主营业务是哪个区域，负责接洽的码头又是哪些一样。英国政府大为不满，南部联盟忙着清查内部人员，想把间谍抓出来，毕竟不是所有美国人都清楚自己到底是北方一派还是南方一派，这世界上的矛盾和因爱生恨本来就有那么多。只有两个人知道这事儿是怎么回事，肇事者在伦敦当了一个月导游之后，追悔莫及地把自己关在家反省了三天。霍华德吓得不轻，以为柯克兰先生抱恙了还是怎么回事，但英/国很快平复了心情。伦敦睚眦必报的暴民永远比绅士多，他的心本来空落落的，现在重新被复仇的欲望给填满了。</p><p>解铃还须系铃人。如果想要解决这件事情，最好的办法就是去找到美/国，像卡普莱家的蒂巴特一样，对罗密欧拔出剑来：“要表达我对你的爱，挑不出更好的一个称呼了——你这个奴才！”好一出爱恨交织的悲剧！英/国知道去哪里找美国。他现在是亚瑟·柯克兰舰长，南部联盟军官，正开着铁甲舰溜出利物浦港口，负责骚扰联邦海军，投身到伟大的南部联盟独立战争中去。南方人的礼仪可都是跟英国人学的，他今天就要用坚船利炮来纠正这世界的道德标准！重塑这世界的秩序！</p><p>资产阶级报纸精神抖擞地鼓吹联邦必败，俱乐部和酒吧里的政治讲演火热起来。工人们有少许自由集会抗议万恶的奴隶制，但南部联盟的陆军在交火中正节节胜利。英/国收到了一封匿名威胁信，边缘密密匝匝压着金线，喷了香水，乍一看还以为是女孩子的情书。实际上笔迹潦草，潦草得如同不良中学生的恶劣行径，内容也很嚣张：</p><p> </p><p>我爱我的棉花，和我想把你和那些南方佬都干得人仰马翻有什么冲突吗？</p><p> </p><p>英/国咬牙切齿地把那封信丢进了海里。他还差得远！这小兔崽子要是想从asshole翻身做president，起码还要花一百年的时间，而这一百年间自己也会时时刻刻压着他，让他搞清楚，什么叫做真正的天命难违。他把视线转向西方一片迷蒙的蔚蓝，天色朦胧而海水清亮，如同丝绸落入尘埃铺展成坦途。弗吉尼亚平原快要从蒸汽和机油涂抹出的幻象里浮现了，这块大陆胴体的一角露出端倪，肌骨破碎，怀抱了扑朔迷离的、不可偿还的时光。他仿佛看见曲曲折折的海岸线。他看见山丘与河流。浅滩上的沙土，咆哮的浪沫、低矮的灌木丛和满目凄凉，一切和两个世纪之前艰难求生的殖民者看见的如出一辙。但这个国家内在的生命力已经深深植根于这片土壤了，永无宁日，从未被驯服也无法被驯服的自由。否则，还能有什么东西如小兽一般咬紧了他的心呢？</p><p>风向开始偏转，有人大喊着发现了敌船。英/国嗅不到安宁的味道了。咸腥的大海携来暴风雨和瀑布的讯号，舰身倾斜像是在攀爬一扇城门，门口恍惚传来同等程度的痛苦、恐惧和愤怒。这个声音虽然古老，却始终在庄严的时刻此起彼伏，此消彼长。指挥官命令全体戒备，调整铁甲舰的方向，升起炮口——</p><p>英/国转过身，身后站着一个吹军号的士兵。“给大家吹点音乐吧，小伙子，”他说，“世事无常不可控，但活着的每一分钟都要投入到煊赫的使命中去。”男孩悲戚地点了点头。他是个愣头青，还没有被操蛋的生活磨灭勇气。舰员们在铿锵有力的音乐中绷紧了身体。</p><p>他吹的是扬基歌*，差点没把英/国给气死，而美/国的身影正从敌船甲板的最前方浮现。英/国收敛起了往吹军号的男孩脑门上开一枪的心情，只感到血液在皮肤之下沸腾并灼烧，他被戴上了镣铐。</p><p>*美国独战期间爱国主义歌曲</p><p>保持情绪高亢，保持乐观，保持狂热的、摧枯拉朽的劲头。见鬼的美利坚！见鬼的伊利运河和威士忌！连同他高地棉和珍妮纺纱机的婚礼一起下地狱——“琼斯——咱们的私人恩怨今天就来私了！”</p><p>国仇家恨云淡风轻。大/英/帝/国第三次想要把美/利/坚/合/众/国打成殖民地的阴谋暴露，成败在此一举——奇怪的是这一次英/国的脑子里竟然没有什么“把美国打回娘胎”之类的暴力的想法。他感到自己的思绪正逐渐变得粘稠，溶溶其不可量的咆哮之心缄默下去，所有琐碎的、星光熠熠的事情全部高悬头顶，凝滞成一座痛楚的城池。这首歌如一把剑挑在他的心尖，心尖鲜血淋漓，整个伦敦的灯光为他一齐黯淡。密集的鼓点、讥诮的弦，大厦将倾足以吟出一首诗来：</p><p> </p><p>我爱你，像三军出师。</p><p> </p><p>可是英/国顾不得那么多了。这片海域上沉寂了多年的炮火正在他的耳畔混响，准星瞄准了他的鼻梁。他的视觉、听觉和嗅觉相互交织成一片钝痛，四周烟雾弥漫，水火交融。弹药擦着他的发梢迸射，船舷和桅杆销熔并坠落，闪烁着炽热的蓝与红。人们在四处奔跑，空气既冰冷又灼热。小片迅疾的火焰、几具尸首、噼啪声振聋发聩、吱呀声也极尽温柔。</p><p>为什么自己仿佛永远都赢不了，即使那个男孩根本就是出自他手，而且穷愁潦倒；为什么他总是那么幸运，可以踩准命运的转折点，在生死攸关的时刻等到奇迹出现——为什么这样为什么那样，百年间一直让英/国如鲠在喉的事情，连同罪恶也无法赎回。但心尖的呐喊足以称得上怯懦，逆着盛行的西风去了，在很久很久之后他也始终会记得这些。当横贯北美的铁路网、布鲁克林大桥、巴拿马运河和洲际公路依次建设起来，当水晶宫被付之一炬、二战的伦敦如同赫库兰尼姆古城一样被灰烬掩埋，当美/国最终和他走到了一起却也成为大英帝国的掘墓人的时候——他也许会为曲终人散而后悔，剥夺一切的兵临城下的感觉，跨越无数高山、旷野和海的箴言也许会从浩瀚之中重新浮现……</p><p>但此时此刻，该做什么就做什么。世事无常不可控，活着的每一分钟都要把自己投入到煊赫的使命中。英/国飞身跳下甲板，拿起了枪，美/国也是。</p><p>“Cotton——”美/利/坚把枪带捞上肩膀，胸膛上的徽章荧荧发亮。他将枪口朝上，虎口抵住枪栓，一拉一提，咔哒一声，枪上了满膛。</p><p>“——is——”英/国打了右满舵，但他不顾阻拦，走出了驾驶舱。掉进海里的人会被敌军用机枪扫射，而美/国的指节已经攀上了扳机，准备扣动。</p><p> “—king！”英/国的脚步虚悬。子弹，或者其他什么东西，正在扣入他的灵魂。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>